


Flower Crowns, Out of Town

by sankiimachuuu



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - No Ultimate Talents (Dangan Ronpa), Angst, Cosplayer Oma Kokichi, Demon AU btw, Demon Saihara Shuichi, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Humor, How Do I Tag, Kaito and Maki protective of their emo friend, Kokichi and Tsumugi besties, Kokichi is the definition of unhealthy, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Shuichi is sad btw, Shuichi taking care of Kokichi, Slow Burn, This Is STUPID, and beautiful, and soft, i have very low experience in writing pls dont yell at me, ok enough, oma spelled as ouma, prolly ooc because i succ
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-06-27 12:25:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19790854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sankiimachuuu/pseuds/sankiimachuuu
Summary: Ouma has been getting taken care of by Saihara, a demon he had accidentally summoned a month ago.Ouma is not happy with Saihara.Well, he wasn't.Present day.Ouma goes out to a convention with Shirogane.Saihara goes back to the Underworld to wait there until Ouma comes back home as he has nothing better to do in the human world.But what if Saihara tends to visit his home world more?What if Saihara is too busy to take care of Ouma?What if Ouma had grown dependent and attached to him?





	Flower Crowns, Out of Town

**Author's Note:**

> The plot and concept is supposedly for the use of my OCs' own story but I got tired of them so I use it for this fanfic and OumaSai makes me happy so that's another reason.
> 
> And I have low experience in writing, please bare with my mistakes and errors. :(

Saihara and Ouma are currently having their dinner.

They always have a routine when they eat their meals.

Saihara tries to convince Ouma to eat his vegetables.

Ouma refusing to do so.

Saihara makes him eat it by force.

But Saihara is letting the petite boy set his vegetables aside, which is a good thing for Ouma but he cant help feeling a little bit bothered.

-

Shuichi Saihara is a Demon, not only that but he's also Prince of the Underworld. Saihara kept it a secret from Ouma, which he did not believe when he found out from one of his acquaintances.

Sure, he does act princely, but no way he'd believe something like this is true.

But it is.

Saihara started to live with Ouma ever since he was summoned accidentally and he has been living with him for almost two months now.

You could say the demon's motive to stay was Ouma's unhealthy lifestyle. It worried- no, no- bothered him so much that he decided to take care of him and fix his unhealthy ways.

-

Saihara clears his throat, which made Ouma look at him and paused from chewing his food.

"Will you be joining your friend this Friday?"

Ouma swallowed his food before answering, "Oh, for the con? Pfft, of course!" 

He points at Saihara and gives his a tiny pout, "Mister Prince, I don't think you know how much of a disappointment it would be for my fans if I won't be there!"

Saihara just nods, "Then I'll be preparing some meals for you to reheat, just in case if I'm still out when you come home."

He raises an eyebrow. "Out?"

The demon closes his eyes, "Well, I can't- no, no- don't want to go with you at the convention." Honest as always, "And it is about time I visit my home world. Kaito has been pretty impatient for my return."

He opens his eyes, staring back at Ouma's, "I'll try to be back as soon as I can, just after when you are finished with your business in the convention."

"Aww, Mister Prince finally coming back home? Man, it really is about time!" Ouma took a piece of tomato off his plate.

The convention only last for two to three days. He's relieved that he won't be having Mister Pesky Prince Demon telling him what to eat, but he can't help to feel a little sad.

He doesn't know why, but he is.

Oh well.

"Don't think that I didn't notice that you're not eating your vegetables."

Damn it.

-

It's Friday.

It's the day he'll be going to the hotel and the day before the convention begins. 

The place isn't too far but it will be a hassle to drive back and forth, so Shirogane picked the nearest hotel they will be staying in for the past few days.

Ouma has packed everything he needs for the con, and a little bento box filled with variety of fruit slices made by Saihara, just in case he needs a little snack on the way.

Which made Ouma a little bit embarrassed as it made him feel like a little kid.

Well, yeah, he is a brat but still.

Before he forgets, Ouma went back upstairs to his room to get a little something.

Nothing too special, just, a little something.

"Ouma, Shirogane is here!" Saihara shouted from downstairs.

"I'll be down in a while!" He shouted back, Ouma looked from his drawers and found it.

A flower crown.

Just an artificial one, not with real flowers, but it really makes him look cute.

Colorful shades of blue and black petals. It really does suits him.

It made Ouma thought of him after all.

He went back downstairs as he got what he needed.

Ouma encounters a little scene as he reached the living room. 

Saihara seating next to Shirogane with a plate of apple slices in the coffee table, he's holding out an apple slice to her and Shirogane leaning in for the fruit.

Ouma never ran so fast in his life. 

He appeared between the two, which made him earn a squeal from Shirogane, then chomped down the apple before she did.

He glares at her, "Tsumugi."

Shirogane froze, smiling nervously, "Um, did I do something?"

Ouma just stayed silent then shots her with an innocent smile, "Nope! Just wanted a reaction out of you, nishishi!"

Shirogane sighs in relief.

"Alright, you two should get going." Saihara cuts in.

Shirogane stands up and claps her hands, "Ah, yes! Come on, Kokichi. We don't wanna be late, we still have to prepare when we get there."

"Okay, okay, coming." Ouma went to grab his things and was followed by Saihara.

"I'll help you."

"Of course you will! Do you think I can handle everything with my little noodle arms?"

Saihara shook his head, "I think I spoiled you too much."

Ouma carries his backpack while Saihara carries his briefcase.

Tsumugi has already started the car. Ouma opens the car's backseat door and throws in his backpack in as Saihara puts in Ouma's baggage into the back.

"Alright, everything's in." Saihara says as he slams the trunk shut, "You better get going."

"Wait, wait, wait!" Ouma grabs his face down and takes out the flower crown out of his bag then places it on top of Saihara's head, "Ta-da!"

"What is this?"

Ouma scoffed, "A flower crown, duh! It really looks horrible on you so I wanted to see you wear it before I go!"

Saihara just gives him an unimpressed glare.

Ouma curled his hands and held them up to his cheeks, "M-Mistew Pwince i-is being so scawy!"

Saihara rolls his eyes and takes off the accessory on his head.

"No, no, no!" Ouma places it back on and takes out his phone, "I need to take a picture of your stupid face with that stupid crown."

"Why?"

Ouma pouts and readies his phone, "To have something to laugh at when I get bored of course! Now smile!"

Snap!

"Okay, we're good to go!" He goes into the car and gave Saihara a wave goodbye, "See you later, Mister Prince!"

Saihara waves back at him, he closes the door and made himself comfortable. He looks at Shirogane whose eyes seemed to be sparkling.

Ouma glares at her, "What?"

She giggles and looks back at the road, "Oh, it's nothing. Ready?"

He nods. Just a matter of seconds the car starts moving.

He looks at the photo of he took. Ouma couldn't help but grow a faint blush on his cheeks because of it.

Just, damn.

Saihara's smile is beautiful.

Ouma looked at the back window, he was already out of sight. He shook his head and turned away.

'What am I doing?' Ouma asked himself.

He set asides his phone and puts it into his bag. He notices the bento box Saihara made, he leaves it be and tries to fall asleep along the ride.

**Author's Note:**

> Woops, guess who’s discontinuing this fic :D


End file.
